


Nothing

by monopoisoner



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monopoisoner/pseuds/monopoisoner
Summary: It was habit. It was easy. It was nothing for him.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to post this as it's on the short side. It was simply a means of catharsis for me. Decided to post it anyway as it's been a while since my last fic.

It should’ve been nothing.

His lips briefly touched his skin, an act he’d done countless times with others before. They often pushed him away, feigning disgust, but he could brush that off quickly. There was no pain, just the easy affection he had for people he would’ve considered his brothers in another life.

It was habit. It was easy. It was nothing for him.

With Hwanwoong, it was different. Each rejection was sharp, piercing through his defenses. Even now, the needle-sharp point bore yet another hole through his walls. He squeezed his eyes shut, let the pain pass, and feigned a smile. That too was habit for him.

Ravn was stupid. It hurt, but he kept coming back and repeating the same mistake. For those brief seconds the dancer gave in, he was his. Not completely, but the fantasy of it sat too tantalizingly close for him to ignore. So he indulged, and paid the price of a broken heart moments later. He kissed him from behind because that’s all his affection amounted to. Always chasing after his figure, never the one Hwanwoong looked towards. 

So badly he wanted to give up. There were so many holes in his heart that it felt like everything had leaked out and all that was left was a hollow vessel mimicking love. But just when he thought he had nothing left to give, Hwanwoong would draw more out of him. As if it was simply waiting for his hand to reach in and take it.

Like now, when he leaned into his embrace despite the earlier rejection. Hwanwoong’s head sat against his chest, his warmth healing even as it burned him. He did this all the time. He should be used to it by now.

It should’ve been nothing.

But for him, it was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunnyravn).


End file.
